Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to a CMOS circuit with all-around dielectrically insulated source-drain regions and a process for manufacturing the CMOS circuit.
Circuits of that kind with all-around insulation of source-drain regions have the advantage that very small distances between n and p channels can be realized, in which parasitic pn junctions are largely prevented. Faster circuits can be obtained and flat source-drain doping profiles can be realized with a smaller film resistance.
Prior art circuits with all-around insulated source-drain regions can only be manufactured with substantial difficulty. Normally, so-called SOI techniques are employed (SOI=silicon on insulator), in which, for example, by using the so-called SIMOX process (separation by implantation of oxygen) or BESOI process (bonded etched-back silicon on insulator), a thin, monocrystalline silicon layer is produced on a trenched insulation layer, generally comprised of silicon dioxide. The production of the monocrystalline silicon layer, in which the channel regions of the MOS transistor are then produced, on the insulation layer is difficult, time-consuming, and costly.